


you can take the man out of the kitchen but you can't take the kitchen out of the man (or something equally ridiculous)

by kzumeknma (born_to_fly)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happy birthday suga!!!, literally just fluff there's nothing else, sawamura daichi is bad at baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/born_to_fly/pseuds/kzumeknma
Summary: contents include: super-spicy mapo tofu, sugawara koushi's birthday cake, and one (1) kitchen mess courtesy of sawamura daichi(a birthday fic bc i love suga)
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 46





	you can take the man out of the kitchen but you can't take the kitchen out of the man (or something equally ridiculous)

**Author's Note:**

> in this house we love and support sugawara koushi!!!!  
> happy birthday sugamama (i love one (1) man)

When Sugawara Koushi enters his apartment after a long day at work, he isn’t greeted, as he usually is, by the sound of his boyfriend welcoming him home, but by the slightly concerning sound of a suspicious crash in the kitchen and a pained shout of “shit!” Chuckling to himself, he takes off his shoes and makes his way to the kitchen. “I thought we agreed that you would stay out of the kitchen…”

Sugawara trails off, taking in the absolute disaster. There’s flour and other white, powdery substances everywhere. Smoke is furling out of the oven, and there are scorch marks on the ceiling. In the midst of the storm of fire and culinary tomfoolery stand his beautiful Daichi, covered in a brown, viscous substance and grinning sheepishly. 

“Happy birthday?”

There’s a beat of silence, and the longer it extends, the harder Suga fights to keep his face deliberately neutral. Suga can see the fear beginning to creep over Daichi’s face. The gremlin inside of him giggles gleefully, and he fights back a smile as regret is introduced to the interesting mix of emotions plainly displayed on his boyfriend’s face. 

Finally, Suga can’t hold it back anymore and bursts into laughter. “D-Daichi! Your face!!” He cackles, throwing his head back, “What were you even trying to make?”

Daichi’s shoulders lose some of their tension, but he can’t help but defend himself, the picture of injured dignity. “You scared me, Koushi! And I was  _ trying  _ to make you a cake for your birthday- I think I was doing pretty well, actually.” 

Trying to tamp down his seemingly uncontrollable laughter, Suga chokes out, “Babe- our hand mixer is on  _ fire _ .” And it is, gently smoking in a bowl of something that on first glance is blackened goop, but on second glance may or may not be an attempt at making a tasteful, pastel blue buttercream icing. 

Suga quickly crosses the room, unplugging the hand mixer before it can cause an electrical shortage or otherwise explode, and gives Daichi a peck on the cheek where it’s clean. “Here- go clean yourself up, dear. When you come back we can go out for dinner at that Chinese restaurant that we like.”

Daichi grumbles, but ultimately acquiesces, carefully making his way out of the kitchen and towards their bedroom. Suga breathes a short sigh of relief when he hears the shower turn on, then proceeds to begin straightening up their kitchen. It truly looks as if Daichi has enlisted an army of toddlers, or worse, Tanaka and Nishinoya, to engage in some all out food fight, but Suga focuses on the big problem areas, dumping the used utensils and appliances in the sink, wiping up the biggest spills, and shutting off the still-smoking oven. 

About thirty minutes later, Daichi’s cleaned up and so is the kitchen, and they’re walking to the aforementioned Chinese restaurant, hands clasped together and gently swinging in between them. 

“I really just wanted to make your birthday special,” Daichi says, chagrined and apologetic, and Suga really just wants to kiss the pout off his lips, so he does. 

“I’m with you, so of course it’s special.” Suga almost shakes his head at his own sappiness, but then lets a smirk curl at the corner of his mouth. “Also, we’re ordering mapo tofu tonight. The super-spicy kind,” and he lets out a short bark of laughter as Daichi’s gaze turns from adoring to flat-out terrified. 

“Suga, no, I want to live-”

They end up ordering the super-spicy mapo tofu. If Suga also orders some reasonably-spiced ramen for his boyfriend, that’s neither here nor there, and it certainly doesn’t stop Daichi from making playful swipes at his “hell-like spice tolerance, are you a demon, Koushi?” Suga certainly doesn’t kiss him after a bite of mapo tofu as revenge, and Daichi definitely doesn’t fall for that trap. Daichi’s no fool, even if he looks like one as he turns red from the leftover heat on Suga’s tongue.

“Love you, babe,” Suga snickers, pulling back and pressing a quick kiss to the back of Daichi’s hand. It leaves a chili-oil lip mark, and Daichi screws up his face in mock disgust, wiping the mark against Suga’s pants, which Suga resents but admits is fair. 

They make casual banter over the rest of dinner, but Suga can’t help but notice the slight downward turn of Daichi’s lips, the tension in his shoulders, the fidgeting of his fingers. As they step out of the restaurant and into the cool night air, Suga can’t help but ask, “Daichi? Are you okay? You know I’m not upset about the cake, right?” 

“I know, I just-” Daichi shakes his head ruefully, “I really wanted to do something sweet for you, since you do so much for me.” 

“...wow.” Suga says, and Daichi’s eyes shoot up to meet his. “I can’t believe I’m dating such a big sap.” Suga can see Daichi’s mouth open, ostensibly to protest this grievous attack against his character, but Suga forges on, “Daichi, I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again- I love you, so, so much, and I’m so incredibly lucky to have you in my life. It’d take a lot more for a bad cake for me to change my mind. Plus,” he added “I already knew you were abysmal in the kitchen, and I still agreed to move in with you, you big lump.”

There’s a beat where there’s silence, save for the quiet chirping of crickets. Daichi visibly digests Suga’s words, eyes softening into a ridiculous, mushy affection, and Suga will not have this sort of tomfoolery on his birthday, so he whacks Daichi (lovingly!) in the stomach before drawing him in for a quick kiss. 

“...I love you too, Koushi.” 

“Great! Now that that’s been settled, let’s go buy a cake since  _ someone  _ failed so spectacularly at baking one,” Suga teases, nudging Daichi and receiving an indignant “hey!” in response. Giggling, Suga grabs Daichi’s hand and starts running like they’re back in high school again, dragging his boyfriend forward, towards the nearest bakery.

Later, Suga will blow out a conspicuously-low number of candles, and they’ll eat a wonderful cake, and they’ll wrap themselves into a singular blanket burrito on the couch and cuddle through a movie marathon. Suga will act surprised at Daichi’s present for him even though he found it weeks ago, and they’ll go to bed, curled around each other. Even later, they’ll clean up the kitchen together, and Daichi will reaffirm his promise to stay out of it. For now, Suga runs through the streets of Miyagi with the love of his life. They’re both grinning out of the sheer exuberance of simply being together, and as Suga runs, hand warm in Daichi’s and heart pounding out a wild, exhilarated beat, he’s never been happier. 

_ Happy birthday to me, indeed _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in literally an hour so i'll probably be back to make edits over the next week lmao  
> also- first fluff piece! i've never written non-angst that isn't crack, so please be gentle! 
> 
> as always, stan sugawara! thank u for reading~  
> comments/critiques/kudos are always appreciated


End file.
